


Through The Looking Glass Part 1

by brynae



Series: Through The Looking Glass [1]
Category: MindCrack RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 17:06:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2117958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brynae/pseuds/brynae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vechs goes looking for Fwa'pa Derp, and finds a little more than he is bargaining for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Through The Looking Glass Part 1

“Come HEEEEERE! Fw’apa Derp!”

Vechs runs down through the twisting caves, chasing his leather-winged friend.

“FWA’PA!!!”

He stops and pants for a moment, munching a steak to fill his growling belly. The bat flutters its wings for a second and darts off around the corner. Vechs hears the familiar sound of furiously flapping wings; his friend has found a place to hang somewhere.

“Now I’ll get you…” he murmurs, creeping quietly around the corner, flattening his back against the cold stone wall.

He sees Fwa’pa, hanging innocently off an outcrop. So intent is he on his friend... that even the click beneath his feet is ignored.  
  
The sound of pistons behind him causes him to spin, diamond sword flickering out of nowhere, ready in his hand.

“Who’s there!”

He sees nothing... except for a hole in a once-smooth wall and a passageway through, leading downwards.

“What have I found here…?”

His curiosity gets the better of him. Cautiously, he steps through the doorway, diamond sword in one hand and a torch in the other. He feels himself touch a cord, and the pistons hiss, closing him inside. Slightly panicked, Vechs traces his hands along the cord and find that it runs the whole width of the passageway.

“Tripwire…”

Seeing no way out for now, he steels himself, ducks under the cord and heads down the cool, slightly damp passageway.  
  
“How long IS this thing?”

Vechs puts his hand on the wall and steadies himself. He must have been walking for hours... or at least, it seems like it. Squinting ahead, he sees a dim red light. Redstone light.

“More redstone…”

The sharp sound of squealing laughter pricks his ears. Slipping silently forwards, Vechs edges along the wall to the place where the light is glowing from, looks through... and abruptly pulls back, his face flushing bright pink. He looks to the left, and sees a red cap, shirt and overalls, strewn beside a dark green vest, white shirt, grey fabric, a headband and some khaki pants. His face flushes even deeper red. He shouldn’t be here... he should NOT be here. But... maybe just one look... it won’t do any harm…  
  
Vechs draws back from the hole in the wall, giggling but trying to stifle himself.

“What’s that?” Voices arise from inside the room, and Vechs decides that now would be a good time to make himself scarce.

Nipping quickly and quietly back up the passageway, Vechs triggers the tripwire, opening the piston door and slips outside. He whistles softly, and Fwa’pa flies with audible flaps to his outstretched hand.

“Derpy Fwa’pa…”

Vechs strokes his friend’s head, giggling to himself as he makes his way out of the cave system, fresh with this new, forbidden knowledge.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Salad


End file.
